occult_risingfandomcom-20200215-history
Maile and Malia Kealiʻi
Maile and Malia Kealiʻi are the twin daughters of Akamu Kealiʻi and a woman by the name of Mele. Their mother Mele was a vampire, their father Akamu was a wizard. They were so far from in love it is unfathomable how they would have ever conceived. Maile and Malia Kealiʻi Mele had battled with the elder Kealiʻi since the days of old when an ancestor put a curse on her for killing their child. Akamu had hunted Mele for systematically taking out every member of his family, and feeding from him. Had he known of her power Akamu would have known that Mele had become a very powerful Vampire, she could walk in the daylight and she had the power to enter the mind of the people she had feed from human, or animal. She coaxed Akamu into being with her, impregnating her. The child was going to be her final act of vengeance against the Kealiʻi for all that they had done to her. Maile was born first, it was only a few minutes later that Malia was born. Those few minutes between them, nine minutes to be exact give them separate birthdays, Maile was born 11:54 pm June 14th and Malia was born 12:03 am June 15th. After they were born the battle for their lives began, with Akamu risking his own to keep them safe. Mele had ferociously protected the girls her entire pregnancy, once they were no longer sustained by her she wanted to destroy them. Years went by, and she was still unsuccessful. Akamu thwarted nearly all her attempts on the girls lives. Akamu had been a bodyguard for the girls, and less of a father, every encounter between himself, and Mele they learned from. Even at the age of three when Malia received a scar that went the length of her shoulder to her elbow. Mele tried to use her power to coax Akamu to stand down, to no avail. It seemed to work until the girls screams would snap him out of his trance, and send him charging at Mele with every ounce of strength he could summon. It would never take long for Mele to regroup, and come right back. It wasn't until the girls were seventeen, Malia's birthday, the 15th of June the battle between mother and father came to an end. It was a tradition for the girls to spend their birthday on a sandy beach listening to the waves of the ocean in the nine minutes between their birthday. This was the seventeenth year, Mele knew exactly where they would be, and when. She had lulled them into a false sense of security by not attacking them for a full year. As they slept she crept up on them, Akamu caught her, and they killed one another. Akamu kept his promise to drive a steak through her heart as her fingers barely touched Maile's hair. In her wild, thrashing Akamu's only thought was getting the girls to safety. He woke them, and sent them running off getting caught by Mele who slit his throat as they both fell dead in the smoldering campfire. Mele's body burst into flames on contact, the fire singeing Akamu's burning body to an unrecognizable pile of bone, and ash. Maile cried out in horror, causing Malia who had run farther, and faster to turn back to see her older sister fall to her knees in the sand. Malia, and Maile have been on there own ever since, they had no where to go after their mother and father murdered one another. They have retreated into the Jefferson Cove Olympic National Park. They have taken what they can't get forging from the Earth from campers. There survival method has evolved over time in the last thirteen years they have become veritable Robin Hoods. They steal from the rich, and doll out all they can to the less fortunate. They have thrice been able to infiltrate a billion dollar company only to bankrupt it, leaving every cent to different healthcare organizations, from the homeless, to orphans. Maile and Malia, are both a little messed up from their ordeals, Malia is incredibly sensitive and suffers from Manic Depression. Maile on the other hand is emotionless, she suffers from Antisocial personality disorder. They are fine as a pair, together they seem able to get through anything. On their own is a different story, Malia can break down at a moments notice crying, or screaming, the same for Maile whose outbursts are only painful for those around her. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Vampire Category:Neutral Category:Faeriegrrl